Scattered Pages
'Scattered Pages '''is a side quest in ''Kingdom Come: Deliverance. It will begin during ''A Needle in a Haystack'', when Henry either finds a page torn from a book and asks Brother Librarian about it, or Brother Librarian asks for his help in recovering the torn up work. You will need lockpicks. Synopsis It seems someone tore pages from an old book and hid them around the monastery. We a sic little effort, it should be possible to put it all back together. Objectives *Find the pages of the torn-up book (0/10) **Find the pages of the torn-up book (1/10) ***Find the pages of the torn-up book (2/10) ****Find the pages of the torn-up book (3/10) *****Find the pages of the torn-up book (4/10) ******Find the pages of the torn-up book (5/10) *******Find the pages of the torn-up book (6/10) ********Find the pages of the torn-up book (7/10) *********Find the pages of the torn-up book (8/10) **********Find the pages of the torn-up book (9/10) ***********Find the pages of the torn-up book (10/10) *Go and see the Librarian Walkthrough While in the Sasau Monastery, Henry can speak to Brother Librarian, who will request your help in finding a torn up book. If you return the pages to him, he will allow you access to the forbidden books, which makes ''Libri Prohibiti'' much easier. Alternatively, don't talk to the monk, but first a page torn from the book (there are several lying around). Take it to Brother Librarian, who will identify it as one of the ten pages of 'The Art of Love', which was allegedly stolen and apparently torn up by the ultra-conservative Brother Eustace some years before. There are ten pages you will need to find # In the cellar. There is one piece on the table as you enter the main room. # In the dormitory. On the East wall is a chest. You will need to pick the lock to obtain it. # In the dormitory. On top of a cage in the South-east corner. # In the scriptorium (library). On the table behind where the monk is transcribing. # In the scriptorium (library). On the east wall is a chest. You will need to pick the lock to obtain it. # In the fratery (where the alchemy bench is). It is one of the tables. # In the fratery (where the books are). It is on a book stand on the east wall. # In the main corridor. In the North-west corner is a cabinet. You will need to pick the lock to obtain it. # In the dining room. In the north-west corner is a chest. You will need to pick the lock to obtain it. # In the Abbot's bedroom, on the table beside the bed. You will need to pick locks or steal the Prior's keys to get it. The Circators will be in the cellar for most of the evening, so you'll have free reign of the Monastery during those hours - except in the Library. Siskin has been sneaking in to read, but if you play your cards right, he'll leave you alone. Once you have collected all ten pieces, go and see the Librarian. He will be very impressed with your dedication towards literature, and give you the key to forbidden books. Notes * Category:Side Quests